jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:178.235.179.104
weź pisz więcej ciekawie jest i jak dodajesz różne obrazki. No własnie tak będę robić i mam dobry pomysł na lepsze takie pisanie. Fajnie bo lubie czytać a po za tym smutno mi z powodu tamtej wiki wiec to troche poprawi humor. To może zaczniemy pisać tak jak w tym co mam pomysł dobry i na stronie poświęconij dyskusji też tak może być. Jaki masz pomysł ma ty też będziesz tęsknić za wikią o spongebobie? Tak. I mam fajny pomysł. To ja 178. Jaki masz pomysl? I dlaczego onny numer? Nie onny tylko inny i już go nie mam. Jaki masz pomysł już sie bałem że opuściłeś tą wiki chodż to była by strata to itak już dziś trzech doszło wczoraj 4 i w sobote 1 nowy uzytkownik doszedl. Nie byłem w domu od piątku do dzisiaj i nie wchodziłem tu a teraz widziałem że są nowe osoby teraz ciągle dochodzą jakieś a dlaczego myślałem że opuściłem tą wiki ?!. Bo nie było cie kilka dni A ile jest teraz tych wszystkich zalogowanych użytkowników tu i czy są gdzieś napisane wszystkie. Ja mam i 120 tych co wchodzą i czytają tylko a nic nie edytują i piszą w tym 30 którzy ciągle piszą i edytują. Ale ile tych zalogowanych dokładnie jest i czy jest gdzieś Lista ich. Tych co nic nie piszą ani edytują to nie mozna zibaczyc kto tylko ich rejestruje i pisze jaka ich liczba a tamtych można zobaczyc ale tez tylko zalogowani uzytkownicya anonimy nie. A na Angru Birds Wiki widziałem że była gdzieś lista nazw wszystkich zalogowanych użytkowników (chyba tylko tych co edytują) i tu pewnie też taka jest ale nie pamiętam gdzie wtedy to jak ją dokładnie włączyłem. Ja mam ją obok dodaj nową stronę ale kiedys moze byla dla anonimow anonimy nawet nie mogą dodać zdjęcia ani zmienić nazwy strony Kliknij u góry w nawigacji eksploruj a potem spolecznosc i tam są ci którzy istatnio doszli na wikię w tym ja :) S dlaczego teraz tak dużo osób tu dochodzi ???!!!... Nwm mi ją polecili w szkole inni uczniowie którzy to oglądają może kiedyś mało osób wiedziało. W maju i w tygodni czerwca napisano 300 komentarzy a kiedys byly tylko 4!!! Ja pamiętam na początku 6 i 1 czyli siedem i chyba jeszcze jeden a teraz jest tak bardzo dużo i są ciągle nowe i to się tak nagle zaczęło. Babcia Emilia wystąpi w tym serialu. No bo zaczął się duży wysyp nowychstron i duze zasiegi teraz ta wikia jest lepsza od tej o spongebobie a emiloa no byla w serialu 4 odcinki szkoda ze w sezonie 2B wystąpiła tylko jej farma szkoda bo fajna byla i mogła by być główna. Nawet taka epizodyczna mogła by być częściej i te inne też ale nie są bo chcieli ich zrobić tak żeby były tylko po dwa razy chociaż trzy to też nawet trochę mogła by być newat chociaż tylko Babcia Emilia. No właśnie a spodziewałeś się kiedyś że ta wiki będzie tak rozbudowana chodzi nawet o samą liczbę stron. No teraz to tu tak właśnie jest. ................... No tak ale czy kiedys bys pomyalal o tym ze to bedzie taka rozbudowana wiki? Bo ja nie i dobrze że anonimy mogą pisać ale i tak od 1 lipca już nigdzie nie będa mogły bo już skończy się dla nich wsparcie na wszystkich wikiach. Dlaczego "nie będa mogły pisać" ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?. Bo toci główni od wiki zmieniają ciągle zasady mają dziwne denerwują mnie np zamkneli wikie o spongebobie zamiast ją naprawić i przywrócili ale nic z tym nie zrobili i zepsuta jest jak kiedys i obrazki brzydkie a zasady cały czas zmieniają może dlatego aby każdy konto miał. Już i tak zbyt dużo złego zrobili więc dlaczego teraz jeszcze robią wszystko żeby tylko zniszczyć nasze życie ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Oni są okrutni spalic ich tą siedzibę nwm dlaczego nie naprawili wiki o spongebobie. To własnie oni najbardziej zniszczyli tamtą wikię i bardzo chcę żeby nie zniszczyli przynajmniej tej bo jest najważniejsza dla mnie i jedyna na któerj tak mogę pisać i bez niej nie będzie sęsu więc trzeba powiedzieć im żeby tak nie robiły !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Dlaczego uważasz że to oni tamtą zniszczyli a jak coś to konto będzie trzeba założyć ale może tego nie zrobią bo by zniszczyli wszystkie wiki Bo ją usunęli i to było najgorsze na niej i jedną z najgorszych rzeczy ogólnie na wiki a to co tam wcześniej było to nawet fajne i ciekawe było a nawet gdybym nie lubił tego to i tak było by o wiele lepsze niż usunięcie jej a to była moja obecnie trzecia najważniejsza i najbardziej to ta i niech przynajmniej tej nie niszczą bo jak nie będziemy mogli tu pisać to będzie o wiele gorzej niż usunięcie tamtej wiki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. No a tamtą nie dość że usunęli to zostawili te straszne obrazki dobrze że sponge672 jest spoko i pozwala anonimom pisac. Gdzie zostawili jakie straszne obrazki ??? I trzeba powiedzieć powiedzieć im żeby nie zniszczyli tej wiki i odblokowali Anonima 85... bo zablokowali go na bardzo długo i na żadnej nie możę nic pisać !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Odblokować wcześniej nie odblokują a straszne obrazki na wiki o spongebobie i tej raczej nie zniszczą. Ale chcą żeby Anonimy nie pisały a to by było właśnie zniszczenie a nawet o wieeeeeeele gorzej !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A te straszne obrazki to chyba nie oni wstawiali tylko później usunęli wikię i co było na tych zdjęciach bo ich nie widziałem dokładnie. I dlaczego nie mogą go wcześniej odblokować ?!?!?!?!?!?!? . No bo już takie mają zasady a te zablokowanie pisania anoninow tylko wszedzie tam gdzie jest ich mniej niz 10 a tu jest wiecej wiec bedzie dobrze a te straszne obrazki są bardzo straszne i nie oglądałem ich wszystkich i boje sie tamtej wiki. Czyli tu nie będzie tego że Anonimy nie mogli by pisać ???????!!!!!!!!!. Z tej strony administrator tutaj jest ponad 10 anonimow 46,31,dwa razy 5,37,dwa razy 94,86,178,88,84 i kilku epizodycznych więc nam na wiki tego nie zrobią. O to bardzo dobrze i zapomniałeś chyba też że 85 i to dwa i 188 ale dlaczego jest ich "Epizodycznych" ?!. Pewnie mu chodzilo ze niektorzy rzadko tu piszą a niektorzy czesciej ale z tymi duzo piszą i nawet zaczeli tworzyc. Ale z czymi dużo piszą i nawet zaczęli tworzyć ico tworzyć ???!. No dużo piszą są czesto aktywni i zaczeli tworzyc strony A jakie ty stworzyłeś strony i jaka była twoja pierwsza edycja ???!!!... Nie pamietam dzis pierwszą stronę jak się reanimuje gdy ktoś choruje. No Widziałem To Ale To było Jak Się Reanimuje Gdy ktoś Choruje.' ' Obojetnie jak a oprocz mnie sponge tworzyl strony jak zwykle i tez i inni co fajne jest jutro juz 1500 stron bedzie super wikia bede na niej zawsze Ale co Obojętnie ???!. No nazwa tej książki Nie bo nazwa tej książki była własnie taka a nie inna więc chyba nie obojętnie. Nie wiadomo jak sie pisze bo byla tylko wspomniana. Ale nawet jak była wspomniana to musiała być powiedżiana nazwa. No i przecież też napisałeś nazwę ! Więnc wiadomoo jak się nazywa !!!. No tak ale nie wiadomo jakie wyrazy z duzej litery Ale mi nie chodziło wogóle o duże litery. To o co i co miała znaczyć ta beznadziejna ciekawestka na stronie sezonu 2B? Ten sezon kiedyś m. O zazwę książki i sezon 2B nie hest beznadziejny (chociaż wiele osób mówiło że jest jeszcze gorszy od wszystkich pozostałchych) i patrzyłem teraz na jego stronie i nie było tam takiej ciekawostki. A ok a wogóle ci od głównej to wszystko tylko dokuczają teraz dodali na kazdeu wiki na kazdej stronie na dale ze tresci spolecznosco są dostepne bla bla ale i tak najgorsza rzecz jaką zrobili to usunięcie wiki o spongebobie która była 5 lat. Ale mi chodziło o nanwę tej książki i co w tym złego że dodali ten napis ? I jak były pięć lat ??? I o jaką ciekawostkę ci chodziło ?????1. ! No wikia o spongebobie miala 5 lat napis troche przeszkadza. No trochę przeszkadza ale o wiele bardziej inne rzeczy jakie robiły i michodziło o nazwę książki i o jaką ciekawostkę ci chodziło. No na stronie sezonu 2B. Alemichodziło o zanwę etj książki i na stronie Sezonu 2B to własnie widzę że nie ma takiej cieakwostki. No rozumiem o książce ale tamta ciekawostka byla nie wiadomo co wiec usunąłem.A ten napis mi przeskadza tak jak wielu innym uzytkownikomna wszystkich wikiach bo to brzydkie a co za gorsze rzeczy niby robili? Ale mi chodziło własnie tylko o tytuł a nie o duże litery a takiej ciekawostki nie mam tam teraz ani nawet chyba nie pisałem jej a ten napis to tylko trochę tak przeszkadza ale dużo gorsze było to że usunęli Spongebob Wiki i zablokowali tu Anonima 85 i na wszystkich wikiach i to na bardzo długo. No tak usunięcie wiki o Spongebobie to diabelstwo! No tak i to nawet Baaardzo a zablokowanie Anonima 85 też ? Bo dla mnie tak!. No też ale troche mniej bo tam tyle osob stworzyli to tak jak by tą wiki usunelo jak tu tyle uzytkowników. Tam ostatnio bardzo mała aktywność była i dlatego zaczęli niektórzy pisać ciągle głupoty i mówili że to dlatego że bez tego jest nudno ale przez to prawie cała wiki była zniszczona bo prawie wszystkie strony i dlatego chyba ją usunęli a ja myśla łem że znowu będzie tam niedługo aktywność tylko przez ten czas nie ma ale jednak teraz nie będzie bo nie ma tej wiki ale może znowu będzie. A dla ciebie to nie jest bardzo źle że Anonim 85 jest zablokowany ?!?!?!? Bo dla mnie bardzo tak i próbuję go odblokować !!!!!!!!!!!!!. Nie żebym się wtrącał ale jak jakas wiki zostaje zamknieta to kaput na zawsze tego juz sie odwrocic nie da tak samo jak anonim jest zablokowany a czasami to i tak blokują nawet na zawsze na wszystkich wikiach tam tyrani są. Zablokowali go jakieś "toci główni od wikii" i do na wszystkich i Sponge572 napisał że do 5 września (nie wiem skąd to dokładnie wiedział) a to dla mnie jest tak jakby na zawsze !!! Nawet nie może teraz nigdzie napisać niczego (nawet na innych też) ani my do niego więc nawet nie wiemy czy wchodzi teraz na tą wiki chociaż myślę że tak ale to bardzo źle tak jest i ja bym nie wytrzymał tego i to chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich ale on pewnie też bo często wchodził tu !!! Pewnie wiedzial bo toci glowni gdy kogos zablokują to do zalozyciela wiki na ktorych ta osoba czesto pisala piszą że zablokowali np do 5 wrzesnka. To dlaczego na wszystkich wikiach go blokują i to nie swoich tylko innego założyciela ??!?!. Bo to oni są główni tak jak np w polsce prezydent wazniejszy od burmistrza i oni mogą wszystko. To mogli chociaż powiedzieć założycielowi ale nie powinni wogóle tak na czyjejś wiki mogli tylko na swojej gdzieś jak przeszkadza im a każdy chyba rządzi na swoich no i oni straszni są teraz boję się ich ale musimy odblokować go ! O jednego uzytkownika taka afera A jakbyś była zablokowana to nie było by źle ?!?!/ Chociaż pewnie nie bo chyba więcej czytasz a mniej chyba piszesz ale dla niego pewnie tak. No ale jak blokują to mają jakiś powód a ja tez troche pisze i tworze i edytuje.